Symbiosis
by MoonFlowerEclipse
Summary: A Villain AU with my own twist. That day at the USJ went a little differently then what was planned and Izuku Midoriya is forever changed. Katsuki Bakugou has been watching Izuku ever since he came back, trying to figure out what happened and what's wrong with the nerd. But what will Bakugou find and will it be more than he asked for? And what's up with Todoroki?
1. I Swear, I Will Find Out

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first time actually publishing a story so please don't be too harsh. I actually only did this cause of my wonderful friends on discord. And which one of them has actually decided to beta for me! It makes me happy to know I have a wonderful beta** **who is known as SmolBeanBoy on discord. Thank you so much!** **Also I have no idea when My Hero Academia was set, meaning date, I looked it up and didn't find anything so i improvised. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. All I own in this story is the plot.**

"I want you to watch young Midoriya for me Bakugou. And before you object, the reason I'm asking you is because you know him best. And… I'm worried about him… After what happened at the USJ and during that week, he just isn't the same… So, please. I implore you, young Bakugou, can you do this for me?"

~3-25-2089~

My name is Bakugou Katsuki and It's been 2 weeks since the USJ attack and only a week since Deku got back.

You see, that stupid Deku got himself kidnapped during the attack. It took the Pros a damn week to find the bastard...This whole thing has pissed me off. Especially, when Deku came back.

He was allowed to return to class after a day or so after being rescued, but he seemed different. He spaced out a lot, seemed to mumble to himself a lot more, and was very jumpy. The extras didn't think anything of it. They assumed it was just probably trauma from being kidnapped… But that's a load of shit. Deku isn't one to be 'traumatized'... I know something is up, and Round Face notices it too... And so does that fucking IcyHot.

I also get the feeling that something is up with IcyHot as well...he seems...a lot happier?Cheery? Just down right creepy?... It's weird, it's almost like he lost it or something.

And now… All Might is asking me to watch that stupid Deku...dammit...How could I say no? I've noticed it too and I can't ignore it.

"So. Can you do this favor for me?"

"Of course I fucking can. But lemme tell you, I ain't doing this for the damn nerd's sake at all. You got that!?"

He just fucking laughed, "Of course." Tch... Fucking typical All Might.

~4-5-2089~

So, I've been watching that fucking nerd for a week now, and it seems he's back to his usual self...Though, I can't help but be suspicious. I still feel something is up.He just acts so damn cheerful again. It's fucking annoying because… When he thinks he's by alone, he starts spouting off nonsensical muttering about some weird and...Questionable topics to someone, but obviously, no ones there. He also sometimes gets a weird look on his face. It makes him seem like he's almost not there. Like he's retreated to the dark pit of his stupid mind. Something's going on, and I'm going to find out what.

~4-20-2089~

This is maddening. That stupid Deku... UGH, I know something is wrong, but he is so goddamn good at hiding it. And what's worse is that he's hanging around that IcyHot more, who seems to have gone mental.

Deku seems to be fine most of the damn time, but sometimes it feels like he's putting on a damn show. Like how he acts. Sometimes it seems genuine, and others… It feels forced. Something is obviously wrong... But I. Don't. Know. What.

Today, I'm gonna geT that damn nerd to tell me what his problem is. I _**need**_ to know.

~later that day after the classes were done~

I confronted Deku, that day before he left.

"Hey. You shitty Deku. I wanna talk to you."

"O-oh. Kacchan. Um...of course. What do you-"

"Wait 'till everyone's gone."

"O-oh… Okay." The classroom was almost empty so I didn't have to wait long before everyone was gone. "S-so. W-what did you want to talk about, Kacchan?"

"So, what's your problem nerd! I know something is up with you. Ever since you came back, you've been acting weird!"

He gave me that stupid confused face, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just fine."

My palms immediately started to smoke, "Don't you lie to me!!" I. Was. Fuming. It made me furious that the damned Nerd was avoiding my questions.

The nerd started to back away in fear,he almost looked like a chihuahua the way he was shaking and how small he was trying to make himself, he also looked really confused, "B-but, I'm-"

One of my eyes twitched, and I snarled "I'm watching you nerd!"I turned away and headed toward the door.I was fed up with this conversation already. The damned bastard…

"...You know...snooping around could get you in trouble~."

I immediately tensed up and froze. That voice... it was far too sinister to be Deku's. After a brief pause, I whipped my head back around to look around the room and my eyes locked onto him. He was still, the only one in the room. On his face he still had a stupidly confused and flustered look but... His eyes held something foreign in them. But before I could figure out what it was, it vanished only leaving behind purely stupid confusion. I stared at him for a moment longer. That nerd...Did he-

"Um...Bye?" That damned Deku just blinked at me. He was obviously confused on whether I was going to leave or not.

"Tch," I turned away from him, "Damn nerd." I stomped out of the room.

...What just happened? Damn these stupid questions, I'm even MORE confused now...That stupid Deku...What is going on with him?


	2. That Damn IcyHot & Deku

**Author's Note: Omg getting this chapter up was harder than expected. I'm sorry for the delay, but school is hard and I've been procrastinating a lot. Luckily during one of my classes I suddenly got on a writing frenzy for this so here you have it! Chapter 2! Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Bean! Your support really keeps me going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. If I did, well, I probably wouldn't be writing this. All I own is the plot and some changes to characters.**

~5-10-2089~

This stupid nerd is an enigma.

I don't know what to think. The nerd seems normal most days, but other times, something seems off. Like he's a little out of it or just too cheerful that it hurts to watch, almost like it's forced. And I didn't forget about that encounter a couple weeks ago… I've been thinking it over and nothing makes sense to me. Unless the nerd has a mental problem, which I don't think he does, nothing adds up.

Ever since that encounter, I feel like someone's watching me… And every damn time I look, I don't. See. _**Anyone**_. It's infuriating! I'm the one doing the watching right now! Not whoever this person is!It pisses me off… Everything is pissing me off! Especially that damn, fucking IcyHot!!

He's been sticking to Deku like glue and it's annoying. It's very obvious that he must've lost his marbles. There's no other way his personality would've changed so drastically. The damn bastard is really friendly now… and needy… and very clingy. It's disgusting. The guy craves attention… and he seems to really like Deku's… Makes me want to choke the ever loving life outta that Halfie.

~6-26-2089~

Of COURSE!! Fucking Ty.pi.cal. I have to be paired with the guy who is pissing me off the most right now. _**That fucking half n' half**_. For this stupid. Fucking. Training. Exercise. He wants to cling to me and I hate that. Makes me want to punch his stupid fucking face.

Anyway, It's summer break right now and we were required to come to this stupid camp for major 'improvement'. 'Improvement'? Is that a fucking challenge? Are they trying to mock me? If so I'll just have to beat it in their face and go all out!

But this… this is just stupid. We have to walk through this stupid fucking forest, WITH a partner, while the extras from Class 1-B tries to scare us. And of course, I get paired with the worst person ever. Shouto -fucking- Todoroki. I would rather be paired up with Deku than that damn IcyHot. Even after that weird incident. Maybe then, I'd be able to beat the truth outta that nerd, or at least have it be scared outta him.

...Grr, I'm really starting to get angry here, "Quit staring at me!"

"But, I'm bored and there's nothing around." He pouted while starting to lean on me.

I immediately took a huge step away from him and he fell to the ground with an "eep". Heh, it was funny to watch him fall, but he's still annoying me, so, I growled with my eye twitching just the slightest, "I don't CARE!! And DON'T touch me." I gave him the darkest death glare I could muster.

He just pursed his lips, "Hostile much?" I swear, This guy had to go insane to have this drastic of a personality change from now to the beginning of the year. Cause that isn't normal.

"Tch. Fuck off." I just continued to walk on the path we were supposed to follow. The little fucker got up and continued to follow me… Something isn't right here, and I know this feeling isn't how the Halfie had a tune-up… It's too quiet… someone should've scared us by now…

Half n' half was walking next to me now, "Hey. Don't you think it's weird? That no one has tried to scare us yet?" So he'd noticed it too.

"Yeah, of course, I fucking have, ya damn halfie."

It was then that chaos erupted throughout all of camp and villain came out of nowhere in front of us. I know it's a villain just because of how they're dressed...and no one in class 1-B looks like that. Also, he has really weird teeth… Aaaand Icyhot just bolted… Great!

God damn it all!! This guy is fast! I have no choice but to run. The guy has the advantage here. I need to get higher than him. I don't know why, But I bet this is Deku's fault!

~10 minutes later~

Finally… I broke that guy's damn teeth… I took a lot of damage though… I gotta get back to-

 _What's going on? I can't move...I can't see...It's fucking dark as shit...Where am I?...God damn, well I can't do anything, so I guess I'll have to wait..._

 _It feels like I've been in here forever-_

What? I'm back in the forest, but now I feel a hand holding the back of my neck.

"KACCHAN!!" I look up to see the nerd. He's reaching his hand out toward me while running towards me.

"Deku?" He looks desperate and panicked… for… me? I don't need your help… "Stop… Don't." Stop reaching out for me...You can't do anything… I can feel that I'm being pulled into a portal. But that Deku, he's still trying to get to me. And right before I'm fully through and the portal closes he manages to jump in. Why does… he have to be… the last thing… I … see…

Hn...I feel… Confined… wait. What the hell! I feel something on my hands! And my feet. My eyes shot wide open at this feeling. I look down at my hands and there are these weird block things on them. And on my legs are restraints. I'm in a chair and they put tape over my mouth… I need to get out! Time to explode these things… _ **What?**_ I can't… I can't activate my quirk!?

"I would stop struggling if I were you…Kacchan~."

My body froze on me… that voice… It can't be… I slowly look up and right in front of me… is Deku.

 **A/N: So this chapter took me a little while to actually upload, so I decided to make an interlude of sorts. So here have an extra! Enjoy!**

Interlude

Sitting at home, a certain man is on the phone with one of his co-workers, he looks very shocked and stressed, "Two students have been kidnapped!" He looks also very worried, "Who was kidnapped?" He asks while thinking to himself, 'Please. Please don't be-'

"It was Bakugou and... Midoriya..."

It was just as he feared. The man looked horrified, "M-Midoriya… and Bakugou...no…"

"I'm sorry, Toshinori. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even protect them-"

"It's not your fault Shota. None of us could've predicted this… But, believe me. We **will** get them back."

"...Agreed." There was a beep and the call was over.

The man known as Toshinori set his phone back down on the receiver. Then rested his face in his hands, "...Not again… Why? Why does bad things like this happen to him? To me?" He picked his face back up out of his hands and laughed bitterly while his eyes were beginning to tear up, "...His mother is going to kill me."


	3. What in God's Name is Going On!

**A/N: Omg I'm sooooo sorry. I've been procrastinating so long on getting this up. I had it written down on paper but I didnt feel like typing for some reason. Anyway here you go! I finally got it up. And thanks again to my wonderful friend Bean for checking it! I also made another little interlude with All Might. It seems all the interludes I've made thus far are centered around All Might, so let's not fix a thing that isn't broken, kay? ;) Also please review! I'd like to know what you guys think or if you guys have any ideas. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated but just no bashing okay? Anyway on to the story!!!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and the personality tweaks.**

~6-27-2089~

That can't be him…That can't be Deku…Can it? His eyes are so full of malice and a little bit of mischief. What happened to him?

"What? Cat got your tongue, Kacchan?" the nerd just smirked, taunting me. I tried to say something, but all I could do was make a muffled noise. Right. I have stupid duct tape over my mouth. "Hm? Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Holy mother of god! That fucking hurt! He just ripped the tape off! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I practically screamed that at him.

"Oh my god! Your reaction was priceless!" he laughed.

That's not right…Deku wouldn't have ever done that. He would've winced like a baby at ripping tape off of someone. "You're not Deku."

He just smiled, "And that is where you are partially wrong."

What the hell is he going on about? "What? Parti-"

"I don't feel like explaining right now. Anyway, Kacchan, there are some people who'd like to talk to you." He goes to put the tape back over my mouth, but before he can I try to bite him. He looked surprised and yanked his hand away. After a moment I felt my head being whipped to the side and after a few seconds I felt pain...He...he hit me?

"I would be careful if I were you. In your position, you're liable to get hurt~." He smirked and put the tape back on and all I could do was look at him dumbly. "That's better. Now be a good little boy and I might give an answer to your question, Okay?~" He then walked away and that's when I noticed the other people in the room. _ **Villains**_.He then sat at the bar with the damn villains.

What the hell is going on?

~~~~~

("Izuku's" POV)

Hm… I wonder what Shigaraki will do… He hasn't made a move yet since Kacchan woke up. So far this has gone exactly as planned, though I wasn't expecting them to almost kidnap Tokoyami, it still ended up working in my favor. Kacchan might not be aware of this, but he's soooo predictable.

It would seem that Shigaraki has made a move. He ordered for Kacchan's restraints to be removed. Now that's a bold move… and also kind of stupid. Are you really trying to get him to join the league? If I knew that's what you were trying to accomplish by kidnapping him I would've laughed in your face. I already know the answer to this one. No matter, this is fine.

(With the UA Students)

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit by with Midoriya and Bakugou missing!" exclaimed a certain spiky-haired redhead.

"I understand how you feel Kirishima, but you heard Aizawa-sensei. The pros are on it." calmly explained the frog-like girl.

"It's not enough! They don't even have an idea of where they are Tsuyu!"

"Actually, they do have a lead." a black-haired girl spoke up, "I put a tracker on the Nomu that was at the camp."

"Do you have a receiver?" asked Kirishima.

"I made one, yes. But I gave it to the teachers."

"Can you make another?"

"I mean yes, but-"

"Good, then it's settled, Momo. We're going to go after them too!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, kero…" voices Tsuyu.

"I think Kirishima is right. We should look for them ourselves," Todoroki interjects, "But we should wait."

"I agree. The best thing is to wait for more information." said the boy with engines in his legs.

"Alright… We'll wait until tonight then…" Kirishima said a little dejected. He wanted to go now.

"I still think you shouldn't do this guys." Tsuyu says concerned.

Later that night, against Tsuyu's advice, Kirishima, Momo, Tenya, Ochako and Todoroki all went out to search for and save their friends… Little did the rest of them know, Todoroki knew exactly where Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki were, but never intended on telling them.

~~~~~

("Izuku's" Thoughts)

Oh, Kacchan, you're just as feisty as ever… Makes me want to hurt and break you. After all the bullying and torment you put us under, you definitely deserve it.

 _But Kacchan was only trying to protect me. Yes he was mean. Yes I got hurt. But only because I didnt have a quirk and I wouldn't give up my dream. He thought bullying me was the only way to show me that if I couldn't defend myself from him, how could I ever be a hero and defend others from villains. A little cruel, yes, but thats the conclusion Ive come up with. Because I've learned that he never does anything without reason._

Tch, of course, you'd disagree with me… You wanna come up with all the little excuses to give him the benefit of the doubt. But of course, that's just because you're so _**enamored**_ by him.

 _Am-Am Not!!_

Haha~... of course you aren't. Now, don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of all of this. Kacchan is in perfectly capable hands, okay? Just rest now, alright? You need it.

 _...Fine..._

 _ **Perfectly Capable**_...Oh, how easy you are to manipulate. So trusting. But of course, I know what's best. I've been there for you, even when everyone else quit. And even when you wanted to refuse me, I stayed. And finally, I can help you now. Finally, I have control, and I can thank Shigaraki and the incident for that. I will take care of you… of us… Izuku.

Interlude

The man, Toshinori Yagi, still sits at his desk hours later, looking for more leads for where his missing students are, when his phone rings. He immediately stops what he's doing and stares and the phone for a few seconds before he comes back down to earth and grabs it and gets into his persona, "Hello? All Might speaking."

" _Toshinori, it's Aizawa._ "

He sighed knowing he wouldn't have to keep the act up, "Oh, sorry. Yes, what is it?"

" _We found their location._ "

Toshinori instantly jumped out of his seat, "Y-you're certain!?"

" _Yes. Would you like to-_ "

"Of course I would, I'll be over right now!" he goes to hang up.

" _Hey! Listen before you hang up will you?!_ "

"O-oh, sorry."

A sigh could be heard on the other end of the phone, "As _I was going to say, can you land would you like to lead the team going in to infiltrate?_ _They want you to lead, but I said we would have to take it up with you. Is this okay?_ "

"Of course it's okay! I would be honored!"

" _Do you have enough strength?_ "

"I haven't powered up all day so of course I do."

" _Good. Now you can hang up and get over here._ "

"Alright! See you soon!" Toshinori hung the phone up and ran out of the room to go where the rest of the pro heroes were planning. But before that, he went and got his hero outfit and powered up.


End file.
